


Lyrium Dreams

by adianna



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adianna/pseuds/adianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это был долгий утомительный день в череде долгих утомительных дней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Dreams

Это был долгий утомительный день в череде долгих утомительных дней.  
Очередная поножовщина в доках: две банды не поделили груз и уже несколько раз шли стенка на стенку, сминая все и всех на своем пути. По Клоаке с наступлением лета опять пошла шахтерская чахотка, и матери с впалыми от изнеможения щеками десятками приносили задыхающихся детей. Нижний город так и не отправился от весенней лихорадки, а в «Распустившейся розе» только отгулял экипаж какого-то торгового судна, после которого в катакомбы под городом вереницей потянулись «ночные бабочки», закутанные в плащи с ног до головы и благоухающие дешевыми духами.  
Разгонять очередь по вечерам и призывать к порядку приходилось добровольцам из местных. Даже Хоук заглянул пару дней назад, посмотрел на все это, покачал головой и больше его не беспокоил. Что бы он там ни хотел, сейчас выслушивать или помогать ему у Андерса просто не было времени. 

Он провожает последнего пациента, закрывает лечебницу и устало разминает затекшую шею. Андерс – это не он, это они, и необходимость на людях постоянно думать и существовать в единственном числе дополнительным грузом ложится на плечи. И с каждым часом этот груз становится все более неподъемным.  
Несколько вдохов и собственное «я» окончательно становится собственным «мы». До утра и новой партии больных осталось совсем немного. Им нужно отдохнуть, расслабиться хоть ненадолго.  
Убедившись, что вокруг действительно никого нет, и даже последние страждущие разошлись по углам, они проскальзывают в слепой отнорок в тоннелях за лечебницей, часть подземных путей контрабандистов, заблокированный старым обвалом, который они обустроили и назвали своим. Узкий извилистый коридор, четыре деревянные двери на поворотах, которые крепче, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, низкий неровный потолок и полная темнота. Магу не нужны лампы или факелы, а так ни один незваный гость не войдет незамеченным.  
А единственному званому незачем выходить.

В полугроте, которым заканчивается коридор, совсем немного вещей. Они работают не за деньги, и все вещи, даже мебель, – это благодарность от пациентов. Немного одежды, утварь, ящик для вещей, пара табуретов, стол с беспорядочно сваленными книгами, бутылками и мазями, тихо коптящий тусклый масляный светильник на стене.  
И широкий топчан, сбитый из грубых досок, совсем такой же, как в клинике.  
И светловолосый эльф на топчане, который как раз повернул голову на шум. 

В последнее время они почти не спят, усталость не дает забыться до конца, а видеть во сне знакомые места, чувствовать их всей несуществующей в этой реальности кожей и знать, что они навсегда для тебя потеряны, слишком тяжело. Поэтому совсем не жаль уступить свою импровизированную постель другому.  
Андерс не здоровается, не говорит «Я устал, я ждал целый день», слова - это условности, которые здесь совершенно не нужны. С каждым шагом усталость все больше сменяется предвкушением, и они уже не идут, падают рядом с эльфом на одно колено и тянутся ближе.

Это все татуировки. Лириум, бесценный лириум прямо в коже, который поет и дышит совсем как полузабытый мир по ту сторону Завесы. Кольцо, с которым они не расставались с самого Амарантина, по сравнению с этим казалось тихим шепотом среди шторма. Не та, извращенная скверной песня из Глубинных Троп, которую Хоук и Варрик вынесли на себе вместе с сокровищами, а чистый зов дома, который манил, звал так, что они не смогли удержаться. Держались изо всех сил, но не смогли. 

Он ниже, худощавее, совсем не похож на Карла, Ниала или других случайных партнеров Андерса. Не то чтобы за последние годы их было много: духам почти недоступно понимание желаний и нужд плоти, и со временем случайные связи просто утратили вкус. Сложно получать удовольствие, когда часть тебя не одобряет и торопит.  
Но лириум и несомненно красивое мужское тело - этой комбинацией довольны оба. Целовать, прикусывать, проводить языком по светящимся линиям, слушая, как они поют, и чувствовать, как протестующе напрягаются мышцы рук, бедер, живота. Как вздрагивает кадык, и так жаль, что Денериус почти не тронул лицо...  
А пальцы сами бегут по лириумной дорожке от шеи вниз, до самого паха, по всем завиткам и изгибам сложного узора. Что можно сказать о магистре, который, нанося рисунок, уделял больше внимания участкам кожи скрытым под одеждой? 

Даже под свободной мантией становится неудобно, и они присаживаются прямо на пол, задирают ее и запускают руку в шнуровку штанов. Еще одна форма удовольствия, которую они научились разделять вместе, и пока одна рука продолжает двигаться по слабо светящимся линиям, вторая двигается под мантией вверх и вниз, все ускоряя ритм.  
В самый первый раз, когда ему дали говорить, Фенрис спросил, почему он никогда не идет дальше, почему не возьмет все до конца? В других выражениях, конечно.  
Но зачем? Они не насильники. Это было бы неправильно - заставлять того, кто не хочет. 

Они дышат открытым ртом, правая рука уже не двигается, рефлекторно сжимается на покрытом рисунками бедре, в такт движениям левой, как раз на крупном сплетении символов у косточки. Им не нужно смотреть, прелюдия была для Андерса, сейчас они прикрывают глаза и ловят волны удовольствия, такие редкие в этой жизни. А когда их выгибает от оргазма, лириум под смуглой кожей вспыхивает ярко-голубым, и они чувствуют себя почти дома.  
Эльф мучительно стонет, отворачивает голову и, кажется, пытается отодвинуться подальше. 

Безуспешно, конечно же, но ты сам виноват, если бы ты только вел себя хорошо и не пытался бежать, мы вполне могли не привязывать и обойтись без этого гадкого кляпа.  
Говорят активированный лириум в руках мага жжет как горячая смола, но память об Истязании навсегда стирает эту боль из восприятия. Ты не маг, Фенрис, и тебе, наверное, больно. Но сейчас нам так хорошо... ты только полежи, вот так, еще немного.

Они трутся щекой о впалый татуированный живот, часть, что была Андерсом, вспоминает, как сэр Ланселап устраивался подремать у него в постели дождливым утром, мурлычет от удовольствия и лениво слизывает с пальцев белесые капли. Тело все еще расслабленно звенит отголосками Тени, поэтому Справедливость ничего не говорит по поводу этой минутной слабости.

Эльф уже не лежит, он бьется, рвется в путах. Они потратили столько времени, чтобы подобрать нужные, найти кандалы для бывшего раба в городе Цепей - это даже символично. И пусть рвет изо всех сил, раздирает руки в кровь и выворачивает суставы. Что такое вывихи, синяки или царапины для мага? Для целителя? Всего несколько секунд.  
Шшшш, ну не верти ты так головой, мы всего-навсего хотим освободить тебе рот. Видишь, все, и нужно было так сопротивляться?

\- Маги, - выплевывает с ненавистью, светлые волосы взмокли от пота и прилипли к щекам, - все вы одинаковы. Не-на-ви-жу…  
Андерсу хочется поспорить, не все, совсем не все! Но Справедливость не понимает исключений, никогда не понимал. Если спасать магов, то всех, убивать храмовников - только до последнего, без условностей и компромиссов. Это спор с самим собой, который Андерс проигрывал снова и снова, поэтому они улыбаются злой иронии, которую может оценить лишь далекая полузабытая часть сознания, и шепчут прямо в острое эльфийское ухо:  
\- И кто в этом виноват? Кто нас такими сделал?

На ящике у изголовья уже приготовлено все необходимое. Ежедневный ритуал, еще одна взаимная уступка: механическое повторение простых действий, частичка стабильности для духа, который так и не привык окончательно к беспорядочно-изменчивому человеческому миру.  
Справедливость выходит наружу, совсем чуть-чуть, достаточно для того, чтобы разжать челюсть нечеловечески сильными пальцами и влить отвар в сопротивляющийся рот. И это даже больно, вот так разделяться. Каждый раз как будто отрываешь часть себя, они не любят это делать, но глупый эльф не понимает, что все это для его же собственного добра!  
Немного модифицированное средство от бессонницы и местная травка, которой балуются рабочие в доках. Да, да, знаю, на вкус гадость, но что поделаешь?

Андерсу всегда хорошо удавались зелья и припарки, вот и сейчас действует почти мгновенно. Глаза закатываются и в короткий перерыв между дурманным покоем и искусственным сном, Фенрис успевает послушно сделать пару глотков холодного бульона из заботливо подставленной чашки. Еда – это важно. 

Но скоро под дверью лечебницы опять соберется очередь, компоненты для грудной мази почти кончились, а контакт в магическом подполье передал, что почти добрался до сэра Алрика и скоро сможет прислать новую информацию об этом «Проекте всеобщего Усмирения».  
От одного названия кончики ногтей начинает печь от не выпущенного пламени. Лишать магов воли, чувств, разума, превращать в послушные игрушки для своего собственного развлечения. Чудовищно, недопустимо! От одной мысли об этом Справедливость рвется на волю, рвет их общую душу, и от боли в груди ему приходится остановиться, а чашка падает из рук и катится по полу. 

Осторожный взгляд на Фенриса, не разбудил? Но нет, не пытается дернуться, рвануться от прикосновения и легчайшего касания магии, даже сердце бьется ровно и спокойно. Похоже, на этот раз действительно спит. После прошлой попытки побега они привыкли проверять.  
В перчатках, потому что лириумный зов снова начинает шептать на грани слышимости, а они никогда не хотели причинять лишней боли, аккуратно снимают кандалы и разминают онемевшие мышцы, поглаживают натертые металлом запястья и лодыжки. Магия покалывает руки, и целительный свет окрашивает ткань перчаток в цвет лириума.  
Короткий поцелуй на прощание, одна из немногих поблажек Андерсу, которую они себе позволяют. Справедливость недоволен, сейчас не время отвлекаться по пустякам, но одно прикосновение к тонкой светящейся линии на подбородке… и им обоим приходится силой воли сдерживать себя и не начать сначала.

Надо поторопиться, Фенрис очнется через несколько часов, а практика показала, что его нельзя долго оставлять одного. Плотник еще удивлялся, зачем ему засовы по обе стороны дверей.  
Может действительно пора попробовать магию? В Клоаке Андерсу прощают многие странности, но вспышки боевых заклинаний, звон цепей и незамеченная вовремя кровь на одежде могут вызвать ненужные вопросы. Хоук все еще ищет, Варрик только недавно пообещал награду за любые новости, да и эльф, у которого он закупает дурман, начал как-то странно посматривать. Упрямая необъяснимая натура смертных, все это бессмысленное сопротивление начинает утомлять.

Никакого вреда и никаких демонов. Одно маленькое заклинание, они чувствуют, уверены, что это совсем несложно, даже странно, что раньше в голову не приходило. Не для себя, ни в коем случае, Фенрису нужно нормально есть, пить, двигаться, а сутками жить на зельях не может быть хорошо. Он и так не помнит большую часть своей жизни, что такое еще пара лет? Тоже исцеление своего рода - заставить понять хотя бы так, без глупого упрямства и предубеждения.  
Ведь лириум должен принадлежать тем, кто в нем действительно нуждается. Это будет... справедливо.


End file.
